did you miss us
by PurpleRoseFromYou
Summary: 10 girls left,now there back. they left because there ex's dumped them badly. now there back with a secret. be kind this is my first fanfic. BTW way better than it sounds.
1. authors note

_**Ages of characters**_

**20**

**Bella**

**Paul**

**Rachel**

**Jared**

**Leah**

**Mark**

**Emily**

**19**

**Gabby**

**Quil**

**Angela**

**Embry**

**Makinna**

**Seth**

**Elizabeth**

**Jacob**

**18**

**Holly **

**Collin**

**Ariel**

**Brady**

_**Packs**_

**La push**

**Sam- alpha**

**Paul-beta**

**Jared**

**Jacob**

**Quil**

**Embry**

**Collin**

**Brady**

**Mark**

**Runaways**

**Bella-alpha**

**Elizabeth-beta**

**Leah**

**Gabby**

**Angela**

**Emily**

**Rachel**

**Holly**

**Ariel**

**Makinna**


	2. Chapter1 desision

**Here is the first chap.**

**3****rd**** person**

"It's time to go home" said one.

"yah I miss my brother" said another.

"Yah" they replied.

"Ok we leave tomorrow" the first said.

**Plz tell me wat u think.**

** -alice 3**


	3. Chapter 2 discovery

**Chap 2**

**Bpov (Bella)**

We all hoped on our Harley Davidson motorcycles that me Elizabeth and Leah built, and headed to la push Washington.

My name is Isabella Marie Clearwater; I left la push with my sister and a few friends. I'm 20 years old, a werewolf (shape shifter) with the power to control the elements fire and earth. My fur is white with purple steaks and I am the alpha of my pack.

Leah is my twin sister. She is 20, a werewolf (shape shifter) with the power to control the elements water and air. Her fur is white with red steaks.

Angela weber is one of the three triplets we have. Her sisters are Elizabeth and Makinna. She is 19 years old, a werewolf (shape shifter), and she can control your actions if she wants to. Her fur is black with pink steaks.

Elizabeth weber is the second of the three triplets we have. Her sisters are Makinna and Angela. She is 19 years old, a werewolf (shape shifter), and she has a physical and mental shield. Her fur is black with blue steaks and she is my beta.

Makinna weber is the last of the triplets we have. Of course her sisters are Elizabeth and Angela. She is 19 years old, a werewolf (shape shifter), and she can turn into someone else just by knowing them. Her fur is black with green streaks.

Emily Young is the oldest of three girls. Her fur is back with which on her paws. She is 20 years old, a werewolf (shape shifter), and her power is she is able to read minds. Her little sisters are twins named Holly and Ariel.

Holly Young is Emily's little sister and Ariel's twin. She is 18 years old, a werewolf (shape shifter), and her power is that she has super speed. Her fur is gold with blue streaks. Her role model is Elizabeth.

Ariel Young is Emily's little sister and Holly's twin. She is 18 years old, a werewolf (shape shifter), and her power is that she can fly. Her fur is gold with purple streaks. Her role model is me.

Rachel Black is Jacob's older sister. She is 20 years old, a werewolf (shape shifter), and her power is telekinesis. Her fur color is russet with silver streaks.

Gabby Uley is Sam's sister. She is 18 years old, a werewolf (shape shifter), and she is a psychic. Her fur is black with yellow streaks.

While we were riding we smelled something sickly sweet and bleach-ish.

"Vampire" we said together.

We pulled over and phased.

_Ugh the smell- Ariel_

_Focus! Surround it then take it apart- me_

We were unaware of the audience we had until we turn around. When we saw them only one thought ran through our minds:

_Oh crap- all_


	4. Chapter 3 discovery paul's point of veiw

**Chap3**

**Ppov (Paul)**

We (the pack and the Cullens) were chasing a leech we saw a pack, 'bout the size of ours, attack her they were led by a beautiful white and purple wolf. They had her killed in 10 seconds flat. They didn't notice us until they had her burned. They didn't even phase back to burn her.

_Who are they?-Sam_

"not a clue I can't get into their minds" said Edward.

_Ask them to phase back please-Sam _

"Can you guys phase back please we want to talk" said Edward.

They shook their heads, and wolf smirked.

"Why not" said Emmett and pouted.

The one I noticed before nodded the ok then they darted into the woods.

_Come on guys lets phase back and see who these guys are-Sam_. We phased back and our jaws hit the floor.

"Well hello boys" said the voice of an angel. Wait what? Angel?

Out stepped Bella & Leah Clearwater, Angela, Elizabeth, and Makinna Weber, Emily, holly, and Ariel young, Rachel Black, and Gabby Uley.

"Were in the world have you girls been" shouted Sam

"None of your business" replied my sweet Bella. Wait hold up! MY? Just then our eyes met.

**Spov (Seth) **

Paul is staring at my sister with goo-goo eyes while mark is stering at my other sister the same way. Ugh! Hey look over there.

**Mpov (Mark)**

Oh god! Oh god! Seth going to kill me! Why is Emily smiling?

**Ppov (Paul)**

Oh god! Oh god! Seth going to kill me! Why is Emily smiling?

**Jpov (Jared)**

Jacob is going to kill me! Ok Emily is smiling like Chester cat, Kind of freaky.

**Qpov (Quil)**

Sam is going to kill me! Why is Emily laughing?

**Epov (Emily)**

_Oh god!_ _Oh god! Seth is going to kill me- Paul& Mark_. I smiled.

_Jacob is going to kill me! - Jared. _My smile got bigger.

_Sam is going to kill me! – Quil. _I couldn't hold it in any more, I started laughing.

The boys gave me weird looks while the girls asked "what?"

"Their thoughts are hilarious" I said sill laughing.

"What did they think" asked Bella.

"What are you girls talking about" asked Sam *mental sigh*

"I can read minds" I say.

"Not a first" said Sam.

"We know" all of us say

"What" they say

**Ok so there's chap. 3. Review and tell me what ya think**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for not updating. Here are the reasons for not updating, my uncle died, writers block, and the other computer I have doesn't have word. So…. On with the chapters.**

_**Previously on did you miss us…**_

_**Epov (Emily)**_

_**"What did they think" asked Bella.**_

_**"What are you girls talking about" asked Sam *mental sigh***_

_**"I can read minds" I say.**_

_**"Not a first" said Sam.**_

_**"We know" all of us say**_

_**"What" they say**_

**Chap****4**

Lpov(Leah)

"Can we answer that later?" I say

"No" says my idiot of an ex.

"Of course we can" says Anglia using her power.

"Yeah, that's cool. We can talk about that later. Now we saw a leach burst into flames a few minutes ago care to share." Says Sam.

"Well we have powers. I was the reason the vamp burst into flames. And I can control the Earth as well." Says my twin. Out of the corner of my eye I see Paul smile, and Jared glare at him. It is real funny.

"I can control water and air." As I say that water falls on Sam, and Bella laughs.

"Hey!" he cries.

"Do you want me to dry you off." I ask with a grin.

"NO!" he cries. Everyone but Emily and I are on the floor laughing.

"K,k" I say. Emily is glaring at me with her 'we will talk later look'.

"I can control anyone's actions as long as I want" says Anglia.

"cool." Says Embry. I roll my eyes, total imprint.

"I have a mental and physical shield" says Liz " don't comment."

"I can turn into anyone I have before." Makinna says as she turns into Alice. Oh how I miss her. Wait she's here duh.

"Eeey" says a hyper pixy as she tackles us. We laugh.

"Good to see you too pixy" we say.

"How do you guys know each other?" the guys and the Cullens, bar Alice, asked.

"Later, now, I can read minds if you hadn't guessed." Says Emily.

" Kinda like me" says Edward.

"Yes" we say.

"I can run faster than anyone with my super speed." Says holly shyly. Collin smiles.

"I can fly" says Ariel. Brady smiles.

"I have telekinesis" Rachel says flinging a tree at Paul. Bella growls, and Jared growls back.

"I am able to see the future like Alice here." Gabby says smiling at the pixy.

"Well. Sissy I missed you" says Jacob as he jumped on Rachel. The rest of the boys followed suit. We were laughing so hard tears are running down our faces.

"Wait!" Sam says as he detaches himself from gabby, "where have you girls been? And I don't want no for an answer."

Bpov(Bella)

When Sam said that I wanted to kill him but I didn't because he is Emily's imprint. Doesn't mean he won't get it later.

"well, lots of places like, Paris, New York, Arizona, California, London, and Cuba. " I say, "did I miss some were?"

"Cairo" says Ariel.

"Oh right" I say.

"I have a question" says my Paul "what sports do you like or play"

"Football, baseball, wrestling, mixed fighting, and I cheered, sadly, karate, I also did gymnastics." I said. The looked shocked so I growled.

"Football, baseball, and I cheered, sadly, I also did gymnastics." Said Leah.

"Cheering and shopping." Replied Gabby, Holly, Ariel, Rachel, Emily, Makinna, Anglia.

"Building cars, mixed fighting, karate. " said Liz.

**Thx for reading**

** ~Alice**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here are chap 5. Hope you like it! sorry for the long wait. I own nothing.**

* * *

_**Previously on did you miss us…**_

_**Bpov(Bella)**_

"_**Football, baseball, wrestling, mixed fighting, and I cheered, sadly, karate, I also did gymnastics." I said. The looked shocked so I growled.**_

"_**Football, baseball, and I cheered, sadly, I also did gymnastics." Said Leah.**_

"_**Cheering and shopping." Replied Gabby, Holly, Ariel, Rachel, Emily, Makinna, and Anglia.**_

"_**Building cars mixed fighting, karate. "Said Liz.**_

**Chap****5**

**Bpov(Bella)**

"Now question time is over. You boys go home, we need to talk to Alice and the Cullens." I said. The boys start too abject, so I almost caught them on fire. ALMOST.

"Yeah we'll see you girls later." They said reluctantly.

"Bye! We miss you already" I said. The boys rolled their eyes. " Now we need introductions" I say smiling evilly. "I am your worst nightmare, the reason you hate wolves, the dread you feel when you see us, I'm Bella, Izzy, Izzybella, Bell, Bells, or evil demon." Alice and the girls snort during the first part of my intro.

"I'm Leah, lee-lee, or lee. Don't pay any attention to Bella she's just full of herself" said Leah earning a "hey" from me.

"I'm Angela, Ang, or Angie." Said Angela.

"I'm Elizabeth, Beth, Liz, or Elli" said Elizabeth.

"I'm Makinna, or Kinna." Said Makinna.

"I'm Emily, Em, or melly." Says Emily.

"I'm holly" says holly.

"I'm Ariel" said Ariel.

"I'm Rachel, or Rach " says Rachel.

"I'm Gabriella, Gabby, or Ella," Says Gabby.

"It's nice to meet you I'm Carlisle," Carlisle says, "by the way how did you girls meet Alice? Oh and this is the rest of the family Esme; my mate and wife" she smiled at us "our children Emmett and his mate Rosalie. Edward, he's a mind reader as you probably already know, and Alice, who you already know, and her mate Jasper, he's an empath."

"We know who you are and to answer your question we met Alice while we were in New York and we ran into her while she was hunting she was all 'we are sooo going to be best friends' she gets along with Gabby, Holly, Ariel, Rachel, Emily, Makinna, and Anglia really well. That was way too much shopping. God!" I exclaimed. The laughed and agreed while Alice pouted.

"Can you show us your powers, because I think it would be so cool to see?!" Exclaims Emmett. We look at each other, shrug and smirk. Alice sees what we are about to do and pulls Jasper out of the way and gives us the thumbs up. Nobody noticed this exchange because they were to busy laughing at Rosalie, who hit Emmett after his question, and Emmett, who hangs his head shamefully.

I quickly built a house, made of the Earth, complete with furniture, made from the Earth as well; it even had a fire place. I lit a fire; everyone was still oblivious to what happened. Leah put water in the sink and bathtub; and blew the wind chimes that Alice had. Man, she's weird. Makinna turned into Alice and turned Leah into Jasper. Holly ran to Alice's room with her speed and decorated the 'house'. Ariel shifted and started to fly around the 'house'. Elisabeth put a shield around us. Emily checked their minds to make sure they didn't notice; they didn't. Gabby predicted when they would notice and said 5 more seconds. Finally Rachel used telekinesis to throw a pot I made and I shouted "hey"!

They looked around and went "wow" making everyone giggle, and Emmett started singing Rudolf the red nosed wolf when he saw Ariel. We were rolling on the floor laughing when there was a shout outside.

"Ahhh" said a voice and we ran outside and saw…..

* * *

**Hey read and review**

** -Alice**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back! I wanna thank y'all for reading, following, and alerting my stories. By the way I thought I should mention the imprint couples check the end for 'em. By the way I got someone to beta for me they are ****drizma**

* * *

_**Previously on Did You Miss Us:**_

_**I quickly built a house, made of the Earth, complete with furniture, made from the Earth as well; it even had a fire place. I lit a fire; everyone was still oblivious to what happened. Leah put water in the sink and bathtub; and blew the wind chimes that Alice had. Man, she's weird. Makinna turned into Alice and turned Leah into Jasper. Holly ran to Alice's room with her speed and decorated the 'house'. Ariel shifted and started to fly around the 'house'. Elizabeth put a shield around us. Emily checked their minds to make sure they didn't notice; they didn't. Gabby predicted when they would notice and said 5 more seconds. Finally Rachel used telekinesis to throw a pot I made and I shouted "hey"!**_

_**They looked around and went "wow" making everyone giggle, and Emmett started singing Rudolf the red nosed wolf when he saw Ariel. We were rolling on the floor laughing when there was a shout outside.**_

"_**Ahhh" said a voice and we ran outside and saw…..**_

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

_Bpov(Bella)_

"Ahhh" said a voice and we ran outside and saw… The boys on the floor in pain because they ran into the shield; it shocks people. Elizabeth dropped the shield and we all ran for our imprints, while the Cullens were laughing except for Carlisle who was following us like a good doctor should unless he wants to turn into krispies.

"Why did you stay? If Elizabeth had her full concentration on that shield you could have died." I said to Paul, who had his head in my lap.

"I know it's stupid but I wanted to make sure you were ok," said Paul. I chuckled and shook my head. He had a light blush on his cheeks.

"You don't need to worry about me. I have a better chance agents vampires then you so I'm the one who should be worried not you," I told him. His blush deepens.

"I know, but I can't help it." he said. I just rolled my eyes as Carlisle came over then moved onto Seth.

"Well your gunna have to." I said. As you probably can tell I hate people looking after me. It just gets on my nerves.

"Ok! Ok! Stop with the 'you can't protect me because I can do it myself' crap! I'm gunna be sick if you continue it." Shouted Emmett.

"Oh shut it! Now however much I love this talk I have to get home and sleep." Declares Leah.

* * *

**Sorry it's so short but I know I needed to update so I went a little faster and I also wanted to move on from the reunion.**

**Here are the imprint couples:**

**Bella-Paul**

**Leah-Mark (my creation)**

**Rachel-Jarred**

**Emily-Sam**

**Quil-Gabby (my creation)**

**Angela-Embry**

**Seth-Makinna (my creation)**

**Jacob-Elizabeth (my creation)**

**Collin-Holly (my creation)**

**Brady-Ariel (my creation)**

**I don't like Kim so I didn't include her as an imprint. Sorry people.**

**Also fur colors for Mark, Jarred, Collin, Brady, and Embry are:**

**Mark-gray w/ a black face**

**Jarred- brown that gets darker in the face and feet**

**Collin-Black w/ gray face**

**Brady-Gray w/ black face**

**Embry-gray w/ black spots on back**

**Sorry for the long an**

** ~alex**


	8. poll an

**Hey guys this is not an update I just wanna tell you to take my poll so I know what to do.**

**~Alex**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I'm back so I know the last chapter was so short, like only 241 words, but I'll make this one longer.**

**Me: Makinna! Makinna where are you?**

**Drizma: Why do you need her? You're drawing unwanted attention to yourself. See even Marcus is staring. Calm down!**

**Me: I need her for a mission!**

**Drizma: Fine I'll get her! *stomps off***

**Me: Someone's cranky.**

**Makinna: you needed me?**

**Me: yes my prayers have been answered!**

**Makinna: o-ok? *stares at me strangely***

**Me: what? Oh give it up. I have to hear it enough from the real you as it is so don't look at me like that.**

**Makinna: there's another me? Cool. Anyway what did you want?**

**Me: Yes who do you think you're based off of oh and she's my cousin so beware, you could be next! And I need you to gather Angie and go grab Paul.**

**Makinna: …. Why?**

**Me: Because I love him! And you guys can grab Seth and Embry too.**

**Makinna: Deal.**

**Me & Makinna: Bye**

**Makinna: She doesn't own twilight mwahahaha!**

**Me: *sits pouting***

**Read bottom AN.**

* * *

_**Previously on did you miss us:**_

"_**Ok! Ok! Stop with the 'you can't protect me because I can do it myself' crap! I'm gunna be sick if you continue it." Shouted Emmett.**_

"_**Oh shut it! Now however much I love this talk I have to get home and sleep." Declares Leah.**_

**Chapter 7:**

"Well Le-Le and I need to get home and surprise mom and dad. You coming Seth?" I say.

"Sure I wanna see their faces when they see you two." says a smirking Seth.

"You run we ride?" asked Le-Le.

"Yah sure" he says.

The girls decided to follow us back to the bikes and we rode the rest of the way to La Push. One by one the girls left till it was Me, Leah, Rachel and Emily. The whole way home Emily was glaring at Leah and I was glaring at Rachel.

"Just say it" she sighs.

"I can't believe you did that to Paul. I mean I know he dumped you and you don't like to talk about or think about it but it was just a break up right? It doesn't give you the right to fling a tree at him. I mean Jared dumped me and I didn't swallow him in a hole or catch the forest near him on fire! He dumped me RIGHT after PREPOSEING and ASKING ME TO MOVE IN WITH HIM! SO DON'T MAKE ANY EXCUSES I SAW WHAT HAPPENED WHEN I WAS PHASED WITH ELIZABETH! YOU GUYS WERNT EVEN LIVING TOGETHER LET ALONE ENGAGED. THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!" I yelled. By the end of my rant she was in tears.

"I know Bella but he-he-the one thing I didn't tell Elizabeth is that a few days before he dumped me I saw that girl Kim** (AN: I have some plans for her and she's kind of a slut) **leaving his house with her shirt backwards and shoeless and she looked like a very satisfied woman! The day we broke up I had seen her leave a couple times and confronted him plus he'd been more temperamental lately and he'd dumped me." She cried.

"That's not an excuse to through a tree at him" I said.

"Fine I'll apologize. Will you forgive me; I don't need my alpha mad at me." She begged.

"Yes I will. Hey have you seen Emily or Leah?" I asked.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

**OK**** guys I need your help! I need you to fill out the questions below to make a mate for Edward she will come in somewhere not sure were but they will be with Peter and Charlotte! Idk here we go:**

**Name:**

**Hair:**

**Diet:**

**Power:**

**Backstory:**

**Were they come from:**

**Thanks **

** ~Alex**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey I'm back! Yes I know it's been since like 2 weeks ago and I'm sorry I was trying to update every week.**

**Makinna & Angela: We got them! *Drops Paul, Seth, and Embry on the floor***

**Me: Yes! What did you knock them out with?**

**Angela: I made them think they were sleepy.**

**Me: Good! Tie them to a chair.**

**Makinna & Angela: done!**

**Paul, Seth, & Embry: Ugn where am I?**

**Me, Angela, & Makinna: Hi!**

**Seth: Makinna how could you do this to me?!**

**Embry: Angela you too?!**

**Paul: Random Girl I Don't Know how could you?**

**Me: First my name is Alex and second Stefanie gave you to me!**

**Makinna: no she didn't *frees boys* RUN!**

**All minus Me: Alex doesn't own Twilight **

* * *

_Previously on did you miss us:_

"_**Yes I will. Hey have you seen Emily or Leah?" I asked.**_

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The girls decided to follow us back to the bikes and we rode the rest of the way to La Push. One by one the girls left till it was Bella, Me, Rachel and Emily. The whole way home Emily was glaring at me and Bella was glaring at Rachel. Emily dragged me into the forest.

"Just let it out" I sighed.

"Why would you drop water on him. I mean I know you were ticked at him because he gave you that promise ring and you were living with him, but you shouldn't douse him I mean you don't see me reading Mark's mind and spilling his secrets to everyone. PLEASE check your actions. I know you still love him but don't you love Mark too?" she said.

"Yes. But I spent 3 years! 3 freaking years on him and he phases then breaks up with me." I cried so hard there was a pool at my feet.

" I know. I know but you need to at least tolerate him. Please? For me?" she begged.

" Fine but only for you" I grumbled.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she screamed.

"LEAH! EMILY!" We herd. It sounded like Bella and Rachel.

"WE'RE COMING" I yelled.

"c'mon" I said. We ran to them, and things were less tense between the two.

* * *

**Hey guys. The next chapter is Sue and Harry Seeing Leah and Bella Again. Oh and thanks to Team Moriarty, and catlover134 for your characters and I'm thinking of using both!**


End file.
